


Cuídame (cuando yo no pueda)

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (no Steter), Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Se encuentran en medio de una importante investigación cuando Stiles comienza a experimentar los síntomas del celo y no tiene tiempo de llegar a casa así que debe pasarlo en el loft, bajo el cuidado de Peter.





	Cuídame (cuando yo no pueda)

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi regalito de Año Nuevo. ¡Feliz 2019!

—Stiles, ¿estás en celo?

Stiles levantó la cabeza de golpe y tiró con el brazo un libro a su derecha al incorporarse. La mesa frente a él estaba llena de libros abiertos, además de su portátil y docenas de fotocopias de varios bestiarios y artículos de Internet. Maldijo entre dientes y cogió el libro, buscando la página por donde lo tenía abierto.

—No estoy... Creo...—apartó el cuello de su camiseta, que no se había cambiado desde ayer, y metió la nariz para olerse—. Mierda. Aún no estoy en celo, pero... sí, estoy cerca.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Peter, observándolo con ojos algo más brillantes que unos ojos humanos, las aletas de su nariz moviéndose al olfatear el aire. Estaban solos en el loft, los demás estaban intentando evitar que la criatura que amenazaba Beacon Hills matara a una cuarta víctima.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con un tono defensivo.

—Deberías marcharte a casa—respondió el lobo con una voz extremadamente controlada.

—¡Hah! ¿Crees que puedo darme ese lujo? Tenemos que encontrar la forma de matar a esta criatura o no dejará de haber víctimas. Ya pasaré el celo cuando nos encarguemos de esto—abrió otro bestiario y volvió a mirar a Peter—. ¿Va a ser un problema?

—Por supuesto que no—levantó la cabeza como si se sintiera ofendido por la insinuación.

Stiles asintió y siguió con la investigación. Había estado tan concentrado hasta entonces que no se había percatado siquiera de los síntomas del celo. Llevaban tres días en tensión, a cadáver por día, y tenían que acabar con esto ya. Sin embargo, ahora que era consciente de ello la idea del celo era un zumbido constante en el fondo de su mente. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y no se había dado cuenta de que se había quitado la camisa de cuadros y se había quedado en manga corta, incluso se había quitado las zapatillas y los calcetines. Recordaba haber bebido varias botellas de bebidas energéticas y haber comido bastante en las últimas horas, pero no recordaba haber preparado nada de ello ni haberlo recogido. Miró de reojo al lobo. Quizá sus instintos de alfa le habían animado a proveer para él, aunque en los últimos meses no era extraño que cocinara ocasionalmente para la manada (aunque aún muchos de ellos no se atrevían a probar su comida. Su pérdida, era un gran cocinero). Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en la investigación, no tenían tiempo para eso.

Cuando al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, horas después, se encontraba en un estado en el que apenas podía enfocar la vista y el sudor empapaba su camiseta. Movió el libro a través de la mesa hacia Peter.

—Eso... ahí...—jadeó, retorciéndose en su asiento. Pudo oír el sonido húmedo de su pantalón manchado de lubricación—. Ugh... mierda...

Ya no tenía tiempo de ir a ningún sitio, dudaba mucho que pudiera siquiera ponerse en pie. Escuchó el gruñido del lobo y no pudo evitar responder con un gemido. Esto era malo, muy malo. En la situación en la que estaba no podría hacer nada si Peter intentaba algo, podría incluso terminar suplicando por ello si seguía oliendo al alfa tan cerca.

Escuchó a Peter hablar por teléfono, apenas comprendiendo lo que decía, y después sintió sus manos a su alrededor. Quiso decir que no, pero solo un gemido salió de sus labios.

—Shh, vas a estar bien—le susurró el lobo mientras le movía a alguna parte.

Stiles no pudo forcejear siquiera, maldita biología omega. Cuando se encontró sobre una cama, su único instinto era presentarse para el alfa. Se sentía tan vacío, tan caliente... necesitaba... necesitaba... Se retorció hasta conseguir quitarse los pantalones y de rodillas separó sus piernas, abriendo sus nalgas con las manos. Gimió al sentir las puntas de sus propios dedos tocando su agujero. Cuando nada más vino, simplemente continuó, abriéndose con sus dedos, metiendo uno tras otro hasta que tenía cinco dentro y casi su puño. Sus propios gemidos llenaban sus oídos y mantenía su rostro hundido en la almohada que olía a alfa hasta casi asfixiarse. Vagamente fue consciente de correrse, quizá más de una vez, pero eso no era lo que necesitaba así que simplemente siguió.

  
  


  
  


Cuando la manada llegó al loft tras haberse encargado de la criatura, todos arrugaron el gesto antes incluso de abrir la puerta y algunos se cubrieron la nariz.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?—preguntó Derek casi con un gruñido, sus ojos brillando.

—Es Stiles—respondió Scott, que por supuesto no era la primera vez que olía el celo de su amigo.

—Se dio cuenta muy tarde de que iba a entrar en celo y no quiso dejar la investigación—explicó Peter. Tenía una taza de café en las manos que no estaba bebiendo, tan solo lo usaba para intentar cubrir un poco el olor a omega en celo.

—¿Le has hecho algo?—preguntó Lydia, plantándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en alto.

—No voy a dignar esa pregunta con una respuesta y, además, no me creerías así que se lo preguntas a él cuando termine—contestó, tomando un sorbo de café solo por actuar.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó Derek.

—Está en mi-

Cuando extendió sus sentidos para comprobar cómo se encontraba el chico, no había solo un latido en su habitación. Dejó caer la taza de café, saltó por encima del sofá y echó a correr escaleras arriba. La puerta quedó sujeta por una sola bisagra después de que la abriera de un golpe. No se detuvo un solo segundo antes de agarrar a Jackson por el hombro y tirarlo contra la pared. Peter se colocó frente a la cama, dando la espalda a Stiles, quien gemía, sollozaba y se retorcía. Gruñó amenazante al otro alfa. Su rostro estaba completamente transformado y sus garras habían dejado ya un profundo desgarro en el hombro de la sabandija que sangraba profusamente. No quería pelear ahí con el omega en un estado tan vulnerable, sus instintos le decían que lo protegiera, pero no dudaría en matar a Jackson si se acercaba un solo paso.

Momentos después, Scott apareció por la puerta y se quedó mirando confundido la escena. Lydia estaba detrás de él y miraba con espanto a su novio, quien aún tenía lubricación del omega en sus manos y su rostro.

—Llévatelo antes de que lo mate—advirtió Peter con su voz sonando más como un gruñido. Stiles gimió tras él ante la voz del alfa.

Scott entró en la habitación y gracias a que era beta no hizo que Peter se alterara aún más. Por suerte, Derek se había quedado abajo. Scott agarró a Jackson por un brazo y lo sacó de la habitación caminando lo más lejos posible de Peter mientras la sabandija no dejaba de gruñir como si aún quisiera pelear.

Tan pronto como salió por la puerta, el bofetón que le dio Lydia resonó en el pasillo. Probablemente no le había dolido mucho, pero Peter iba a asegurarse de que esa no era la única consecuencia por intentar violar a Stiles. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando el olor del omega hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas. Estaba duro, dolorosamente duro en sus pantalones, pero no pensaba hacer nada al respecto. Miró de reojo al chico solo para asegurarse de cómo se encontraba. Stiles estaba penetrándose con sus propios dedos y mordiendo su almohada, la almohada con la que Peter dormía todas las noches.

—Joder—maldijo y salió rápidamente de la habitación. No iba a hacerle nada a Stiles, pero estar allí era una tortura.

  
  


  
  


Stiles despertó el cuarto día tras el inicio del celo con dolor de cabeza por culpa de la deshidratación y su cuerpo exhausto y asqueroso. El final del celo era la peor parte. Su cabeza estaba aturdida, apenas capaz de recordar fragmentos de los momentos más lúcidos, y estaba tan cansado que solo quería echarse a dormir por una semana, pero no precisamente en esa cama llena de sus propios fluidos.

Ante ese pensamiento parpadeó. Esas no eran su cama ni su habitación. Recordó que el celo le había pillado desprevenido en medio de una investigación en el loft. Por el jersey con cuello de pico que había en una silla, estaba bastante seguro de que esa era la habitación de Peter. Podía recordar ahora que el lobo lo había llevado hasta allí después de terminar la investigación y por la botella de agua en la mesilla y el plato con migas, también se había asegurado de que comiera y bebiera. No pudo evitar sonreír, tenía que admitir que el olor del alfa había sido de mucha ayuda durante el celo.

Vio entonces las manchas de sangre en el suelo y su cuerpo se estremeció. También recordaba eso. Recordaba a Jackson entrando en la habitación. Su gruñido animal y sus ojos brillando. Sus manos sobre su piel. Su aliento. Recordaba querer decir _no_ y decir _por favor_ en su lugar. Y entonces un estruendo y Peter arrancándolo de él. Y la sangre. El increíble alivio de tener al alfa protegiéndolo. La boca de Jackson. Sus palabras. _Puta. Perra omega. Tan desesperada por una polla_.

Cuando abrió los ojos –y no recordaba haberlos cerrado–, Peter estaba allí, arrodillado frente a él y sosteniéndolo por los hombros. No intentó apartarse porque el alfa lo había protegido y volvería a hacerlo. Estaba respirando exageradamente y por un momento no entendió qué estaba haciendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que intentaba sacarlo de su ataque de pánico.

—Eso es, respira, lo estás haciendo muy bien—le decía con voz suave, acariciando de forma tranquilizadora sus hombros sobre la sábana con la que le había cubierto.

Poco a poco, Stiles consiguió recuperar el control y finalmente se dejó caer contra el pecho del lobo, quien le abrazó y esperó pacientemente mientras sollozaba.

—Lo siento...—se incorporó cuando las lágrimas ya no amenazaban con ahogarlo y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de una mano mientras estrechaba las sábanas a su alrededor con la otra.

—No te disculpes, tienes todo el derecho a sentirte como sea.

—No puedo creer que ese... hiciera algo así. Dios, no puedo creer que Lydia sea novia de eso—porque, bueno, en realidad no le sorprendía que hiciera algo así, siempre había pensado que era un bastardo, pero le había concedido el beneficio de la duda creyendo que Lydia, la inteligente Lydia, veía algo en él que los demás no podían.

—Ya no. Rompió con él en ese momento y no creo que tras esto vuelvan a reconciliarse. Bebe—le dijo, ofreciéndole la botella de agua medio vacía—. Ha dicho incluso que será testigo si denuncias.

Stiles resopló sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Y de qué serviría? ¿Conoces a su padre? Es un abogado, una cucaracha de las peores. Solo conseguiría ser humillado y salir peor parado.

—Bueno, para eso estoy yo aquí.

Stiles le miró sorprendido por un momento.

—¿Has recuperado tu licencia para ejercer?—sabía que antes del incendio Peter había sido abogado, pero no sabía que estuviera interesado en volver a trabajar.

—Así es, nunca viene mal tener un abogado en la manada y estaría encantado de poder destripar a esa sabandija en el estrado ya que no pude hacerlo aquí.

—No tengo dinero para pagar un abogado.

—Por favor—replicó con expresión ofendida—. Nado en dinero, si alguna vez trabajo en un caso no será por dinero. Además, eres un miembro de la manada.

—Jackson también.

—No, ya no lo es. Derek lo echó de inmediato. No se toleran esa clase de comportamientos en una manada.

Stiles le miró con nuevas lágrimas inundando sus ojos y le echaría la culpa de ellas a las hormonas.

—Gracias, por todo.

—No me las des, solo he hecho lo que cualquier alfa debería hacer. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si te das una ducha mientras te preparo algo de comer?

Stiles sonrió, una sonrisa más triste de lo habitual pero sincera, y asintió.

—¡Mi padre!—exclamó cuando Peter ya estaba en la puerta.

—Le avisamos, sabe que estás aquí.

—¿Le dijisteis...?—señaló con la mano hacia las manchas de sangre en la alfombra.

—No, no quisimos decirle nada sin tu permiso.

—¿Cómo voy a contárselo?

Peter se acercó de nuevo y se arrodilló frente a él. Tomó su mano y esperó a que le mirara a los ojos.

—Tu padre te quiere más que a nada en el mundo, eso es algo evidente. Estará furioso por lo que ha pasado, pero nada de esa furia estará dirigida hacia ti. Superaréis esto, los dos—le aseguró. Stiles apretó los labios y asintió. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y se levantó de la cama, soltando algo reticente las manos de Peter—. Puedes usar mis productos de la ducha. Te traeré algo de ropa de Isaac.

—Um... ¿Podría usar tu ropa?—preguntó dubitativo.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron por un momento.

—Por supuesto, coge lo que quieras—respondió con una voz algo más grave de lo habitual.

Stiles se dio una larga ducha, realmente larga, frotándose el cuerpo hasta que su piel quedó roja. El lobo tenía una cantidad excesiva de productos, especialmente para el pelo, pero todos ellos eran sin olor. Se secó con una toalla limpia sin mirarse al espejo porque no quería ver el estado en el que se encontraba y se puso unos pantalones de chándal demasiado grandes para él y el jersey usado que colgaba en la silla. El olor del alfa era reconfortante y no quería abandonarlo aún.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, lo recibió el olor de macarrones gratinados recién hechos y patatas rizadas caseras. También había un batido de chocolate y fresas con nata.

—¿Todo esto es para mí?—preguntó ya salivando.

—Y si puedes con todo te haré unas tortitas—respondió Peter con una sonrisa.

Stiles no esperó más, comenzó a devorar aquella deliciosa comida (porque Peter era un buen cocinero, eso era innegable).

—Mmh—gimió probando las primeras patatas—. Esta es la mejor comida postcelo que he tenido nunca—confesó sinceramente y le alegró ver la expresión de orgullo en el lobo, que no había dejado de observarle mientras comía. Sus instintos de alfa le estarían diciendo que proveyera y probablemente esos instintos eran más intensos para un hombre lobo.

Terminándose el batido de chocolate, se recostó en la silla con su plato ya vacío.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?—le preguntó Peter mientras recogía los platos.

—Hm, no hace falta, puedo ir solo, tengo el jeep—respondió, agitando una mano.

—No, me refería a si quieres que te lleve ahora o descansar primero un rato. Voy a acompañarte sí o sí.

—¿No tengo nada que decir al respecto?

—Nop. Si no me aseguro de que llegas bien tu padre me matará—respondió tajante.

—¿Tienes miedo del sheriff?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Digamos que prefiero estar en su lado bueno—replicó con una intensa mirada que le hizo sentir un hormigueo en su vientre.

Si no le tenía miedo al sheriff, quizá quería caerle en gracia por otros motivos. Probablemente era estúpido pensar así, hacerse ilusiones, pero quizá... No. Stiles sacudió la cabeza mentalmente. Peter no había hecho más que comportarse como cualquier alfa debería hacer con un omega en celo, nada más, y esto eran las hormonas hablando.

  
  


  
  


La charla con su padre sobre lo sucedido no fue agradable. Hubo lágrimas por ambas partes y reproches de los que enseguida se arrepintieron. Tras enfriar la cabeza durante una noche, decidieron aceptar la oferta de Peter para ser su abogado cuando denunciaran a Jackson. Sabía que el juicio iba a ser una tortura, quizá aún peor de lo que había sufrido, después de todo Peter había conseguido que se quedara en un intento de violación y nada más, pero aun así no podía dejarlo pasar. No lo hacía por sí mismo, sabía que Jackson no podría volver a ponerle un dedo encima si quería conservar la vida, pero había otros omegas que no tenían hombres lobo como guardaespaldas y necesitaban protección. Si esto al menos conseguía que tuviera antecedentes, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar lo mismo de nuevo.

Tras la vista previa, Jackson quedó en libertad bajo una considerable fianza (que no era realmente mucho para su familia) y misteriosamente dejó Beacon Hills pocos días después a pesar de aclamar su inocencia, aunque se mantuvo localizable para la policía. Stiles estaba seguro de que Peter tenía algo que ver y tal vez también Derek. Aún tendría que soportar el juicio en unos meses, pero esto le hacía sentir que podía hacerlo, que no estaba solo y tenía el apoyo de muchas personas para superarlo.

Por desgracia, el saber lógicamente que estaba seguro no sirvió de nada cuando llegó su próximo celo. Estaba inquieto, nervioso. Asustado. Cada vez que pensaba en que su celo se aproximaba se lanzaba a una espiral de pensamientos negativos que le llevaban al borde de un ataque de pánico.

El día anterior fue al loft ya desesperado. Cuando al único al que vio allí fue Derek, maldijo para sus adentros.

—Hueles a desesperación y angustia—le saludó el lobo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Está Peter?—preguntó, sin poder estarse quieto y jugando con sus llaves entre las manos.

—Está bajando.

Peter apareció unos segundos después por las escaleras del fondo.

—Stiles, ¿qué su-?—sus ojos brillaron cuando pudo oler al omega—. Estás cerca—se aclaró la garganta, recuperando la compostura.

—Sí, sobre eso... ¿Pasarías el celo conmigo? Quiero decir, en mi casa, no conmigo _conmigo_. Solo, uh... podrías estar allí, al menos hasta que ya no sea consciente de nada. Um, si no tienes otra cosa que hacer. No es que... Es solo que...

Peter le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y Stiles se dejó caer contra su pecho, ocultando el rostro en su cuello y respirando hondo para recuperar el aliento. Podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón retumbar en sus propios oídos, pero la cercanía del alfa era tranquilizadora.

—¿Quieres que vaya ahora?—le preguntó mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Es suficiente con que vayas mañana—respondió con voz algo temblorosa.

—¿Seguro? Puedo ir ahora.

Stiles se mordió el labio y se aferró a la camiseta de Peter.

—Vale—susurró.

Peter condujo el camino de vuelta porque Stiles no estaba en condiciones incluso si ahora estaba bastante más tranquilo que antes.

—Um... No tenemos habitación de invitados—le dijo, mirando inseguro el sofá.

—Los hombres lobo no tenemos problemas de espalda. Ahora, ¿qué tal si preparo la cena? ¿Tu padre vendrá a cenar? Puedo preparar algo también para él—preguntó mientras ya hurgaba por los contenidos del frigorífico.

—Sí, aunque llegará muy tarde. Normalmente le dejo algo preparado para que se lo caliente.

Fue una noche agradable, viendo una película en el sofá después de cenar, cada uno sentado a un lado, pero con sus rodillas tocándose en el centro. Los nervios desaparecieron poco a poco, la presencia y el olor del alfa eran tranquilizadores.

—Deberías irte a la cama, necesitas energía para mañana—le dijo cuando Stiles ya apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Mm... Sí—se levantó del sofá, estirando sus músculos tensos—. Oh, puedo traerte algo de ropa de mi padre para dormir o una manta-

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Ve a dormir—le interrumpió antes de que siguiera ofreciendo cosas.

—Sí, vale—respondió, mordiéndose el labio nervioso—. Buenas noches—se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir casi corriendo del salón.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, pero no podía contener una sonrisa. Probablemente se había pasado toda la noche pensando en hacer eso y al fin había logrado reunir el valor. Siguió viendo la película, intentando no escuchar mientras Stiles se preparaba para irse a la cama. Normalmente no tenía problemas para bloquear a otras personas, era algo que se aprendía pronto en una casa llena de hombres lobo, pero estaba demasiado pendiente del chico y no podía evitar prestarle atención.

El sheriff llegó poco después y se quedó mirándole desde la entrada del salón con la mano contrayéndose junto a su pistola.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó con un tono que insinuaba que su vida podía depender de su respuesta.

—Stiles me pidió que estuviera aquí mientras pasaba el celo—respondió porque no tenía sentido mentir, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

El sheriff le miró fijamente por un momento y después asintió.

—Disfruta el sofá—le dijo y se dio la vuelta.

—Tiene cena preparada en la cocina.

Sentía que había esquivado una bala (probablemente de acónito desde que se había enterado del tema sobrenatural).

Peter despertó a la mañana siguiente al olor de omega en celo. Stiles seguía en su cuarto, pero el olor llenaba la casa y no necesitaba mirar para saber que ya estaba duro. Podía oír al chico jadear y- No. No iba a escuchar. Se levantó del sofá y fue a preparar el desayuno para todos. No sabía a qué hora se levantaría el sheriff, pero le tendría algo listo. Sabía que no necesitaba cocinar para él, pero eso le gustaría a Stiles (y por qué eso era importante prefería no pensar en ello).

Esperó a que la habitación estuviera en silencio para entrar a dejarle el desayuno. El chico estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo completamente desnudo y con la piel brillando de sudor y otros fluidos. Peter aguantó la respiración, dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y lo cubrió con una sábana antes de marcharse.

El olor y los sonidos se volvieron más intensos por la tarde. Podía oír los sonidos húmedos que hacía con su trasero y la vibración del juguete que estaba usando, podía oírle gemir perfectamente y cómo llamaba su nombre una y otra vez, podía oírle suplicar y-

— _¡Alfa!_

_Craaack_.

Peter no había podido contenerse, sus garras habían dejado cinco profundos tajos en el brazo del sofá entre los que sobresalía la espuma. Había llegado incluso hasta la madera.

—Eso lo pagas—fue todo lo que dijo el sheriff cuando lo vio.

Esto iba a ser un infierno.

  
  


  
  


Al cuarto día después de comenzar el celo, Peter no despertó con el sonido de gemidos así que supuso que ya había terminado. Abrió todas las ventanas de la planta baja, había que ventilar aquel lugar, y se puso a preparar el desayuno para los tres, algo saludable para el sheriff (porque por mucho que quisiera caerle en gracia no quería enfadar a Stiles) y una comida energética para el omega.

—¿Cómo estás?—oyó a Noah en el piso de arriba.

—Bien, exhausto. ¿Está Peter todavía aquí?—preguntó Stiles con voz algo ronca.

—Sí y no deberías torturarlo así.

—¡No estoy torturándolo!—replicó defensivo. Hubo una pausa en la que Peter podía imaginar la expresión del sheriff y entonces—: No es mi intención torturarlo, solo... lo estoy probando.

—¿Probando? Sabes que normalmente esto se hace con un cortejo, ¿no?

Stiles resopló.

—Venga, Peter es rico, sé que puede proveer sin problemas para mí; es un hombre lobo, sé que podrá protegerme y ya lo ha hecho más de una vez; y sobre procrear, bueno...

—Sí, sí, ve al grano.

—Quiero decir que... necesito saber si puede ofrecerme lo que realmente necesito.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Cuidar de mí cuando yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Realmente quieres a Peter Hale como tu alfa—no era una pregunta y Stiles no respondió, al menos de ningún modo en que Peter pudiera oír.

Peter no podía estar más emocionado, su lobo estaba dando saltos dentro de él y moviendo la cola como loco. No esperaba que esto pudiera suceder, ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar en ello. Lo único que había deseado era cuidar del omega cuando nadie más parecía tener intención de hacerlo, jamás habría esperado que Stiles pudiera considerarlo apto para ser su alfa, mucho menos después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado. No esperaba tener esta oportunidad tras todo lo que había pasado.

Inspiró hondo y forzó a su corazón a calmarse. Sabía que sus ojos estaban brillando y sus colmillos intentaban extenderse.

—Buenos días—le saludó Stiles desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días. ¿Hambriento?—le miró con una incontenible sonrisa. El chico se veía cansado, con bolsas bajo los ojos pero una sonrisa también en su rostro.

—No lo sabes bien—Stiles le miró de reojo mientras se mordía el labio. Su rostro estaba ruborizado y se frotaba las manos inquieto—. Puedo, um... ¿puedo tener un abrazo?—preguntó como si Peter fuera a negarse.

—Por supuesto, siempre—no había otra respuesta posible. Apagó el fuego y abrió sus brazos para el omega.

Stiles no lo dudó, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y ocultó el rostro en su cuello. Suspiró, su cuerpo relajándose al momento.

—Lo siento, me sentía un poco...—no parecía poder encontrar las palabras.

—Tranquilo, es normal querer el contacto de un alfa después del celo—le aseguró, acariciando su espalda.

—Um...—Stiles jugó con el borde de su camiseta sin apartarse de él—. ¿Podrías... podrías dejarme tu camiseta? El olor es reconfortante y el jersey que tengo ha perdido su olor después de... bueno. Podría devolverte ese, el que me llevé la otra vez y que debería haber devuelto ya pero no lo hice. Aunque tengo que lavarlo primero, está algo manchado de, um, saliva y lágrimas... ¿Estás ronroneando?

—Los hombres lobo no ronroneamos—lo estaba haciendo. No era el ronroneo de un gato sino un gruñido profundo, pero no podía contenerse.

Stiles levantó la cabeza y le miró bajo sus largas pestañas con una sonrisa.

—¿Preferirías que no lo lavara?

—Por favor—respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Stiles le dedicó una de esas brillantes sonrisas suyas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estoy hambriento. ¿Me has preparado una comida como la otra vez?—preguntó, sentándose a la mesa, donde ya había un par de platos.

—Por supuesto. Aunque tuve que mandar a Derek a hacer la compra, tu frigorífico estaba casi vacío.

—¿Derek hizo la compra para mí?—Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una carcajada.

—Será bastante incompetente como alfa de la manada, pero su madre le enseñó bien cómo tratar a un omega.

—Mmh... No me importaría nada comer así después de cada celo—comentó casi con un gemido tras el primer puñado de patatas rizadas.

—No me importaría cocinar para ti tras cada celo—respondió, muy consciente de lo que significaba.

Hubo silencio tras él mientras seguía cocinando. Había oído lo que Stiles le había contado a su padre, pero no podía evitar estar nervioso a pesar de ello.

—Entonces...—comenzó el chico, pero se detuvo. Podía oírle mover la comida en su plato y su corazón estaba más acelerado de lo habitual. Olía a nerviosismo, pero también a esperanza—. ¿No haces esto solo porque sea un miembro de la manada?

—Por favor, ¿cuándo he sido tan altruista?—sirvió el último plato y lo colocó en la mesa antes de arrodillarse junto a la silla de Stiles—. Sería un honor para mí ser tu alfa—le aseguró, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

Los ojos de Stiles se humedecieron y se mordía el labio intentando contener una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro? Sabes que no voy a ser un omega que se quede en casa limpiando y cuidando de los niños. Me encantaría tener niños, muchos, pero no voy a dedicar mi vida solo a eso.

—No esperaría otra cosa de ti. Te conozco, no me hago ilusiones falsas. No necesito un omega que se quede en casa. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, puedo encargarme de la casa y de los niños. Tendrás todo mi apoyo en lo que sea que desees hacer.

La sonrisa de Stiles no podía ser más brillante y el olor a felicidad que desprendía resultaba adictivo.

—Gracias, alfa—respondió, inclinándose para darle un tierno beso.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
